Something to Prove
by ASirensLullaby
Summary: Schuyler Alexis Potter is the youngest of the 4 Potters. Her overprotective parents and siblings always underestimate her and treat her like a 3 year old. But when she's excluded from the family Quidditch game for the five hundredth time, she finds that enough is enough.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first fanfic and I really hope you guys like it. Before I only read works that involved Ginny and Harry. I just love their romance but then I read one about them being parents and I really couldn't help but write one myself. :D So here it is I hope you guys like it. Please critique me if there's something I need to work on. Review if you must :P  
**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters (besides Schuyler). All credits go to J.K Rowling.  
**

**Chapter 1: What Lies Beneath**

"I've just about HAD IT!"

Schuyler whipped her pillow against the opposite wall, breathing heavily. "Being a _bloody_ Potter is so _damn_ frustrating!"

"Whoa there, language, Sky. This is our bedroom. Not the Jerry Springer Show." Lily said looking up from her textbook. Schuyler rolled her eyes and threw the other pillow at her sister. Lily wanted to get ahead in her third year at Hogwarts and had started to study the second dad and mum had bought the cursed thing. Why did her sister have to be such a _nerd_?

"Hey! That wasn't nice." Lily stared at Schuyler a moment and let it go, returning her attention to the textbook.

Ugh,why did everyone seem to underestimate her so much? Just because she was the youngest, they all viewed her as the baby. What? Did they think a little Quidditch game was too much for her to handle? They made it seem like her limbs would fall off if she even came near the Quaffle. Sure Albus and James were a little competitive (_understatement of the century_) and of course her father was the legendary seeker of Hogwarts (Mom gets a heart attack everytime he does one of those death dives) but just because she was small and was, as James put it, a "girl," she wasn't allowed to play.

Schuyler looked out her window that faced the backyard where they had a makeshift quidditch pitch. Albus and James were looping around each other, trying to gain possession while Uncle Ron sat back on his broom in front of the hoops. Schuyler smiled, she always liked Uncle Ron and knew that the whole mellow thing was an act. Inside, was probably on high alert for any incoming quaffles. He was like that for every family game, trying to look cool for the kids. Schuyler looked to the right of the pitch and spotted her dad just hovering around on his broom looking for the little golden snitch. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the little golden ball darting around near the opening of the forest that was behind the pitch. She could've easily opened the window and yelled out to her father, but considering how he treated her earlier, she walked back and sprawled on her bed.

"That'll teach the traitor."

_**~A few hours earlier~**_

"James! Albus! How 'bout that Quidditch game after lunch? Uncle Ron and Hermione are coming over so he'll be able to play with us," said Harry.

James came charging down the stairs along with Albus. "Are Hugo and Rose coming?"

"Probably, so we'll definitely have enough players," Harry explained.

"Awesome and it's about time! Last time they came, Hugo said his dad's assignment would only last a day. It's been three!" exclaimed James, "being an Auror sucks doesn't it?"

"Trust me. It's not that bad. You get to take down bad guys and stuff too ya know it's not just the paperwork," said Harry.

"But most of the time..it's paperwork." Albus responded.

Harry smirked. "Touche. But for now, James, stand in front of the Floo will you? Just in case Ron comes rolling through again. The man just can't stick a landing."

"Honestly," Ginny walked into the room carrying a fresh pot of tea that she placed on the coffee table. "You would think after years of Auror training and Apparating, he would learn. Oh and lunch is ready."

Harry still thought Ginny was the most beautiful woman in the Wizarding World. Her red copper hair glided elegantly down between her shoulder blades and her body still sauntered with catlike grace. The delicate freckles were sprinkled in exactly the right places and Harry knew each and every one of them.

"Harry."

"Huh,...what?"

"Lunch is ready." Ginny giggled. She knew he liked staring at her and she loved how red his face got when she would catch him in the act and her skin always tingled wherever his emerald eyes laid. Even after twenty three years of marriage, the sparks were still there.

"Ew. God. PDA, Public Display of Affection people. Ever heard of it? It's gross, especially since it's you two." Lily strode past them into the kitchen holding her textbooks.

"Yeah, save the googly eyes for later. Some of us actually want to keep our appetites." James teased.

Harry blushed and Ginny rolled their eyes. "Shut it. You know at thirteen, Lily is quite the little Hermione isn't she, Harry? Always clutching her textb- Oh speak of the devil!"

At her name, Hermione appeared in front of the fireplace followed by Ron, who-unsurprisingly- stumbled and was caught by James. Hugo and Rose appeared a second later, one after the other.

"Well in my world, that's a compliment." Hermione said factually. "I'll have you know that if Lily really is like me, her O.W.L's will be at the top of the class just like Rose was last year for her grade." Hermione smiled triumphantly at her daughter while Rose gave a sheepish smile. Ginny bit back her laughter. Hermione never held back when she flaunted her daughter's grades or success and it was funny watching Rose shift uncomfortably, being the modest and shy girl she is.

Ginny gave Rose and Hugo each a welcoming hug. "So what grades are you going to be in this year?" she asked.

Hugo eagerly responded, " Well, this would be my third year returning and Rose is in her fifth year now?

"Well, aren't you two just growing up so fast? It's the same with Lily and Albus." Ginny could hardly believe it herself. It seemed like yesterday they were all tripping over their own feet and now one was only a year away from graduating and the rest were moving up a grade. Schuyler was also leaving for Hogwarts this year...speaking of which.

"Oh, that's right...SCHUYLER ALEXIS POTTER! YOU GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! LUNCH STARTED TWENTY MINUTES AGO!" At her voice, everyone flinched. Forks clattered in the dining room and a small, 'dangit mom' could be heard.

"Uh, sorry 'bout that. I hate repeating myself. Hugo, Rose, you guys can go into the dining room, the foods there so just help yourself, 'kay?" Ginny watched as the kids walked- a little too quickly- to the dining room, disappearing around the corner.

"I'm going with them, I'm starving." Ron teetered his way past them, dragging James along.

Hermione smiled as she shook her head, following closely behind them. "Weasley men and their black hole of a stomach."

Both and Harry and Ginny busted out laughing until Ginny realized that Schuyler still upstairs.

Ginny huffed,"This girl I swear, she inherited her disobedience from you Harry..SCHUYL-!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Schuyler took two steps at a time and nearly tripped before her dad had caught her.

"Whoa, Sky, is your mother that scary?" chuckled Harry.

"If I was she'd have been down here the first time," retorted Ginny.

"Uh, no..well the first time I didn't exactly... hear you. Sorry mum." Schuyler laughed nervously, tucking a strand of her raven colored hair behind her ear.

"What exactly were you doing then, that you couldn't '_hear me'_?"

"Erm...just, you know...stuff." replied Schuyler. This made Ginny's eyes grow narrow. "Stuff, you say."

"Oh well, let's just get over this and go have lunch, I'm hungry enough as it is and if we don't get to the table soon, Ron's stomach will inhale it all." Harry pushed his wife and child towards the dining room.

"Point taken, let's go." Ginny smiled. Harry always made her smile. Now, if she could just figure out what Schuyler had been doing up there. It's been weeks now and it's evident that she's hiding something. Ginny could tell just by looking into Schuyler's innocent –yet not so much- violet eyes.

So then what?

** End Chapter 1: What Lies Beneath**

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! And I'm really excited and hope you all like it. This is kinda like one of those introductary chapters just so everyone can get to know everyone. Anyways, here are the ages for the kids just so y'all won't get confused :D

James: 16, Year 6 at Hogwarts

Albus: 15, Year 5

Lily: 13, Year 3

Schuyler: 11, Year 1

Rose: 15, Year 5

Hugo: 13, Year 3

**Keep in mind that it's still a flashback and the next one will be too. The third chapter will return to the present.**  
**If there are any questions or mistakes just feel free to email me or something. Kay BYE!  
**

I'm excited to write and tell you all what Schuyler's up to.** Here's a spoiler:  
**

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"Look I've just got something to prove. I'm sick of being the little baby who doesn't do anything risky just because everyone wants me safe."

"Just...just don't hurt yourself okay?"

"I'll try...but I can't promise you."


	2. Finding Me

**All credit goes to J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
**

**Chapter 2: Finding Me**

* * *

After the hectic lunch –Albus accidentally spilled pumpkin juice all over Dad's sweater- everyone headed to the back door and out onto the pitch. Schuyler followed them, her eyes hopeful. _Maybe today they'll let me play. _

The sun was being generous and lightly bared down on the freshly cut grass, a fresh natural scent that only nature itself can supply. The sky painted and weaved a variety of blues before settling for an entralling caerulean. Few clouds formed overhead and provided light refuge from the moody star. The occasional breeze catered a swift brush of cold to Schuyler's neck, a sensation she would surely be greatful for if she would sweat during the game.

James and Albus jogged back from the broom shed holding six Firebolts. Schuyler hopped eagerly over to them and stood in line for one. Schuyler stepped forward only to find her brothers void of anymore brooms besides their own. The smile disappeared and was replaced with a thin line as she looked over at the other players.

_Dad has one. So does Uncle Ron. Albus, James, Hugo, and Mum._

"What, don't I get to play?" suddenly Schuyler became very irritated. She already knew the look in James's eyes. This was just going to be added to her list of countless exclusions.

"Um, no. You can't. There won't be an even number of players." James crouched, mounting his broom and threw at her an apologetic look.

"And plus, you're small and a girl." Albus added. He stepped up close to her just to prove that she was about a foot shorter than him, and that she was, in fact, a girl.

"Well why does Mum get to play and I don't? She's a girl too!" Schuyler crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. But deep down she knew that her chances were getting slim.

"Mum actually knows what she's doing and she _was_ on the quidditch team at Hogwarts. So the chances of her actually getting hit in the head with a Bludger is negative. Whereas you..." Albus rolled his eyes and walked pass her to the quidditch pitch before soaring up into the sky.

Schuyler was about to cry now, tears threatening to fall. It hurt her every time they did this, yet these idiots never seemed to understand. Her mum walked up to her and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Maybe when your older, Sky. For now, just sit on the sidelines with Rose and Aunt Hermione alright? Or you can go upstairs with Lily. Either one will help you with your summer work OK?" Mum kissed her on the cheek –which she wanted to reject- and went to join Albus and James. Uncle Ron was already near the hoops doing random loops.

Finally, the last person next to her was Dad. She felt better just looking at him. He always tried to include her when others didn't. He never used her age as an excuse, seeing how at eleven, he'd fought of trolls and the bloody Dark Lord himself. Out of everyone, he should be able to understand. Yet when he approached her, there was nothing but a look of remorse in his eyes.

"Sky, you know how these things get a little rowdy. We just don't want you to get hurt. You're mother's right. When you're older you can play as many games as you want." Harry patted her on the back and left her, standing alone. Tears were definitely falling now. Every time. Every _bloody_ time. She didn't even understand why she would even let her hopes up. With the world swimming, she glanced over at Hermione and Rose. They were sitting on the lawn chairs going over Rose's potions book for upcoming year. God, she didn't want to be that. She high tailed back into the house and ran up to her room, finding Lily looking at her Potions book also.

"**Your mother is a** *beep beep beep beep***Laura Mendsom***beep beep beep***Inventive menium***beep beep beep beep***tra goo la***beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep* **hippopotamus***beep beep beep beep beep beep* **Republican** *beep beep beep***Daniel Radcliffe** *beep beep beep beep* **with a bucket of** *beep beep beep beep* **in a castle far away where no one can hear you** *beep beep beep beep beep beep* **soup** *beep beep beep* **with a bucket of** *beep beep* **Mickey Mouse** *beep beep* **with a stick of dynamite** *beeeeeepppp* **magical** *beep beep beep beep* **ALAKAZAM!"**

_**~ To the present ~**_

Schuyler didn't know why she was brought to using the Elder Swear. But thank Merlin everyone had been outside. Lord only knows what her parents would do to her. Despite Lily, well, being Lily, she _was_ good at keeping a secret. Schuyler looked over at her sister. Lily's hair red hair had grown down to her waist and hear emerald eyes were the exact replica of Dad's. He always said that Lily was the spitting image of his Mum. Now, she laid on her stomach studying her textbook like she'd heard and seen nothing.

Schuyler sighed, turning to face the mirror that she and her sister shared. Her raven colored hair was like her dads and it hung pin straight, a characteristic she and Lily had inherited from their mother. Her pale skin was covered with one of Grandma Weasley's handmade purple jumpers. It brought out every aspect of her eyes. Oh God, her eyes. She didn't know whether it was mutation or something when she was born but when she'd opened her eyes for the first time, her parents gasped at the violet globes. Between Harry Potter's emerald eyes and Ginny Weasley's chocolate brown, this was out of the ordinary. And Schuyler hated it. It seemed as though she was the only one without green or brown eyes and it made her feel different and like a stranger. Like a freak.

Upset, she turned away from her reflection and rubbed her nose. No, she would not feel like a freak! This was the last time. Schuyler stood up abruptly and pulled out her rucksack. She threw in a few pairs of clothing and some undergarments. She packed her wand and her favorite books.

Lily looked up from her book. "What are you doing?" She cautiously closed her book and sat up.

"Nothing." Schuyler ducked under her bed for the box of galleons she saved up. Fifty-two galleons in total. Enough to last her only two days.

"No, what do you think you're doing? Running away won't help anything. I tried that once because James _accidentally_ turned my teddy into a spider and I-"

"That's just it Lily! I'm tired of everyone telling me their experiences and then expecting me to live by them. Just because they had a rough time doesn't mean I will. I'm sick of everyone telling me how the world is when I should just go out there and figure it out myself."

"Wait, you're seriou-"

"Yes, I'm serious! I don't want to be a part of a family that can't see me for me, but just judges me by my age and appearance!"

"But they're actually being reasonable about it! What you're doing now isn't! I'm sorry but I can't let you pack any further." Lily stormed over to the messy rucksack and begin to pull things out of it, throwing them behind her, letting them land where they may.

"No, Stop!" Schuyler tugged on Lily and pushed her back. Still, Lily recovered and walked back, preparing to rip out Schuyler's four year old jeans.

"Wait!"

Lily turned and put her hands on her hips. "I'm doing this for your own good. And you're going to give mom and dad a heart attack with this little stunt."

"No, just listen to me." Schuyler put her hands out and eyed her rucksack. "That's exactly what I want to do! I want them to worry about me for once." She looked at the ground dismally. "They just always overlook me and always focus on you lot. It's like I don't even exist! But, how about I tell you where I'm going? I'll keep in touch with you somehow! I promise, I won't be in any danger! I just want them to understand." Schuyler pleaded and looked sincerely into her sister's eyes. To her delight, Lily pursed her lips and exhaled.

"Fine. BUT, I'm only doing this because it's sort of true and I want to see dad and mom freak out a little. BUT you have to promise you'll talk to me and tell me where you are."

Schuyler clapped and hugged her sister tightly.

"You know. If you think about it, this is a very abnormal scene, seeing how you're running away after this." Lily laughed.

Schuyler pulled back and giggled. "It is isn't it?"

Lily smiled but it vanished as quickly as it came. "Though, I don't really understand how this will help them think better of you. In the end, they're just going to keep better watch of you."

"That, or they'll see that I can survive on my own without them or any help. Either way, I just need to get away from everyone and their constant undermining." Schuyler dove into the very back of her closet, emerging with one of the spare Firebolts. There were a total of twenty in the shed, and this one had been in her closet for 3 years. They never even noticed it was gone.

"Schuyler!" Lily's eyes widened at the broom. "So that's what you do up here all day!"

"Caught me, didn't you." Schuyler rolled her eyes. Even though they shared a room, it still wasn't obvious enough. Or her ninja skills were just too good.

Schuyler looked down at the broom. She'd always loved to fly and she was pretty good, might she say so herself. Whenever Lily was dead asleep or when everyone was inside, Schuyler would slip out and fly. It helped her clear her mind about everything and anything. It made her feel free and unconfined, they way she didn't feel at home.

Lily cleared her throat. Well they're still outside. If you want to leave, you'd better do it now. And here, she handed Schuyler a mirror, "We can communicate through this. You tap it three times to call me. I have to tap it three times to answer and vice versa. I'll pick up only when we're in the clear."

"Wow...thanks. Again." Schuyler moved to hug her sister. They embraced shortly and then pulled apart.

"Now, go."

"Well, I probably would've left sooner if you hadn't thrown everything everywhere." Schuyler grinned and hurriedly picked up all her belongings, stuffing them haphazardly in her bag. She threw it on over her shoulder and grabbed her broom.

"See ya later, Lils."

"Be careful!"

Schuyler hurried down the staircase and stopped in front of the fireplace. There, she scooped a bit of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

_Where to go...Diagon Alley?_

Most people didn't dare approach Diagon Alley after the war. They say some Death Eaters still lurk in the streets, living in basements to plan the next rising of the Dark Lord. But Dad had promised that all the Death Eaters were captured and sent to Azkaban. Plus, it was the easiest way to get to the Leaky Cauldron besides the Knight Bus. With a shrug, Schuyler threw down the white powder and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

And with a puff of green flames, Schuyler disappeared. Right before the back door opened and her sweating family returned. All congratulating each other and high-fiving.

**So I really hope someone is keeping up with this story, seeing how it's not one of my popular ones but I really do enjoy writing this one. I want to pack it with a lot of drama. The spoilers I gave you in the last chapter were modified to fit the story better. The next story is from Harry's point of view. If there are any questions, please PM me or leave it in the reviews. :D Thanks so much for reading this by the way, I hope it was worth your time.**

**Also, please critique me. I'm always looking for improvement. Bye! (-.-)  
**


End file.
